Sapience
Sapience is the state of mind that allows the bearers to experience a vast amount of states and conditions, as well as create, process and exchange information, knowledge, experience, being able to be rational and self-aware, able to process and understand cognitive experience. Overview Sapience is the most important phenomenon known to the Homelanders , right along with friendship and adoption. In fact, only because of sapience those two can even exist. It had been achieved via the natural evolutionary way around 900 SCs (stellar cycles) ago, which made the Homelanders those who they were until they started to research and test the alleged perfection of their natural sapience. They found out that, regardless of the fact that it is sapience, it could not be considered perfect or even tolerable, because the natural mind has quite a few flaws, irremovable due to its structure. To get rid of them, the Homelanders had to fundamentally alter their minds. This idea transformed into a goal and later, into a project called 'True sapience.' True sapience The definition of true sapience is a fairly simple one: the true sapience is a perfect version of the narutally evolved sapience. To achieve this state of mind, the Homelanders had to create and introduce a lot of technologies, such as mind uploading (organic mind has many severe limitations compared to quantum AI hybrid), technologies that reduced the influence of the tyranny of biochemistry before mind uploading became reality, and of course, the fusion that eliminated all petty quirks of natural minds. The Homelanders accept an idea that true sapience can be achieved without turning organic minds into AI hybrids, but so far, no evidence has been found to support this hypothesis. Undersapience Undersapience is also simple to define -- it is the state of naturally evolved minds, the owners of which do not wish or hinder the process of becoming truly sapient. A creature with natural sapience isn't nescessary an undersapient creature, if it has a desire to develop, learn, research, as well as a desire to get rid of certain things that hinder the development, such as all sorts of debates, arguments, antagonism, forced cooperation and many others. An undersapient creature, on the other hand, is trying to accept and process such things, creating systems that allow them to exist and function, not just as ideas but as active processes. Some undersapient creatures can go as far as claiming that these things, such as debates, are good and are the necessary parts of every sapient creature. The worst case scenario is accepting the tyranny of biochemistry and treating it as a norm, or even as one of the best, if not the best thing that could possible happen to a sapient creature. Such treatment is considered absolutely unacceptable by the Homelanders. Possible algorithms of actions There are two scenarios of interaction with a hypothetical undersapient species. In case of the first scenario, the Homelanders will avoid any direct contact, ignoring all attempts to communicate them, assuming these attempts will take place during the scenario. The Homelanders should just research the stellar system they are in, then homeform one or two inhabitable planets and create another star sphere over a home star of an undersapient species, making sure that their planet recieves the exact same amount of energy as before. In case of the second scenario, the Homelanders establish a contact with an undersapient species, but on one ultimate condition -- no matter what happens, no matter what currently is going on, they will interact with the aliens or alter their lives in any way or form only after they will have an explicit official permission of all the states/world government/faction or tribe leaders. Even if their actions would prevent the total destruction of an undersapient species, the Homelanders will act only after they will receive the explicit official permission, and even if they will do everything in their power, their actions will always limited by said permission.Category:Sapience